cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Envoy's True Name
Overview From the Story Arc "The Envoy of Shadows" given by Cadao Kestrel. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 35-39. Souvenir's Text The Envoy's True Name This magically warded piece of parchment contains the true name of a demon, a name you used to defeat the fiend known as The Envoy of Shadows It all started when rumors of strange rituals sent you to Talos Island to investigate the involvement of the Warriors and the Circle of Thorns. When you arrived you found the Circle of Thorns on the scene and all but one of the Warriors dead. He told a disjointed tale, but you were able to get the idea that the Warriors had summoned something extremely powerful, and that it had been met by members of the Circle of Thorns. The Circle seemed to be moving quickly. They attacked a safe house holding Akarist, a Mage who had left the Circle of Thorns and was helping the city. You set out to find him, but your first lead only turned up some of the books he was working on detailing the history of the Circle of Thorns and their war with the people of Mu. Your next lead was on the mark, and you were able to rescue Akarist himself. He told you that the reason he was kidnapped was so that the Circle could discuss tactics for negotiating with a Demon, since he had been one of their best at that. Working with Akarist's expertise and MAGI's knowledge you next disrupted a mass sacrifice of 13 police officers to satiate the Demon's demands. The Envoy of Shadows had told the Circle that a being called Hequat was becoming active again in the world. Akarist informed you of the ancient goddess who had once raised a nation and ordered them to destroy Oranbega in ancient times, and that her return would prompt the Circle of Thorns to rash actions. You struck a circle ceremony to see what they'd found. While you didn't learn that Hequat was active, you did discover that the Circle had found Hequat did still exist. Negotiations between the Circle and the Envoy of Shadow were proceeding quickly. To disrupt things and buy more time you struck and took a gift of new Thorn Blades that the Envoy had brought for the Circle. Though you were able to defeat the Envoy of Shadow, without his True Name you knew that the beast could never truly be beaten. You also found that the Circle knew this, and were researching the Demon's True Name themselves. Acting on this, you infiltrated the depths of Oranbega and stole the Circle's information on the Envoy's possible True Name. With the information you'd gathered Akarist and MAGI were able to find the Envoy of Shadow's True Name. Armed with it, you fought the Envoy again and struck it down forever. The Negotiations were broken off, and the Prince of Demons who had sent the Envoy of Shadow was denied entry into the world. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs